


Love And Pride.

by EvakLove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvakLove/pseuds/EvakLove
Summary: It`s Pride day in Oslo and in a small apartment on the outskirts of the city Isak is just waking up.





	Love And Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU Evak fic idea came from the real photo`s of Tarjei with Carl on stage at pride, and from the fluffy halo he wore.
> 
> The descriptions of places & things to do in Marrakesh are taken from an online holiday site.

Love and Pride.

 

"Morning sleepy head" Even called out as he came in from the bathroom to see Isak waking up.  
"What time is it ?" Isak sighed sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Nearly 10am" Even replied.  
Even was fresh from the shower, a towel around his waist while he rubbed another smaller one through his wet hair.  
He sat down on the side of the bed close to Isak.  
"Why didn`t you wake me ?" Isak sighed sitting up.  
"You looked so peaceful I didn`t have the heart to." Even stroked the side of Isak`s face and lent in for a kiss, bracing himself infront of Isak he pecked at his lips.

Even started to move back but Isak slid a hand into Even`s damp hair and pulled him closer.  
"Not so fast you" Isak mumbled against Even`s smiling lips.  
Their mouths reconnected and slid together opening instantly. Isak`s tongue invaded Even`s mouth until the soft wet battle was won and he pulled back.  
Adjusting his hand to curl around Even`s shoulders Isak begen to lay back and pull Even with him. His sences were a whirl with the scent of Even`s shower gel, his warm soft mouth on his and the dampness of his hair dancing against his skin.  
"Come back to bed".

Even resisted. "Didn`t you get enough last night ?" He smiled as Isak looked up at him.  
"I can never get enough of you" Isak whispered reaching forward to take hold of the edge of the towel around Even`s waist.  
But Even grabbed hold of his hand. "Later"  
"But Even..." Isak whined, he sat up and folded his arms infront of his chest like a stubborn child.  
"Later I promise..." Even continued, pecking a few more kisses at Isak`s pouty lips. "...as many times as you want..." He sat back up. "...but if we want to get a good spot to watch the parade we really need to leave soon" Even began to rub the smaller towel through his hair again.  
"So you`re choosing a parade over me ?" Isak continued to play hurt.  
Even put the towel on the bed between them and smiled at Isak. "Not just any parade, our first pride together".

Isak soffened under Even`s cool blue eyes.  
"I know, I`m only messing" Isak smiled, he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed.  
"One thing though..." Isak started making Even look back at him now standing close by the side of the bed, naked. "...what about this ?"  
Isak looked down to his hard dick.  
Even`s eyes widened as he looked at it and then back up to Isak`s face.  
"Oh dear Isak, what are you going to do ?" Even giggled with a bright smile.  
Isak took a step closer.  
"I think the question is what are YOU going to do ?"  
Even saw Isak`s eyes sparkle and his eyebrows raise as he got close and slid one hand around Even`s shoulders again.  
"Well ?"

Even smiled, slipping one hand to the small of Isak`s back and then down to carress his bum to pull him closer as he lent down to take Isak`s hard  
dick into his mouth.  
Isak held on tighter as the moisture coated his skin and the warmth of Even`s mouth enveloped him.  
Even licked and sucked his way over the hardness, his full lips curling around the head with a moment of delicateness before swallowing deep and sucking hard as he pulled back. Even`s cheeks hollowing the more he sucked.

Even`s fast pressured actions took Isak a little by suprise. He tried to steady himself on Even`s body as his continued fast movements threatened  
to knock the feet from under him. Isak`s earlier scences and hornyness in full flow added to the pressure in his throbbing dick.  
"Shit Even !"  
Even kept his eyes down and looked focused. One hand now gripped at Isak`s hip, the other continued its random patterns across his bum, tickling down between the line and scooping around the soft skin of his peachy cheeks.

Isak moaned loudly as his orgasam approached quickly.  
"I`m not going to last much longer like this" He managed to gasp as he gripped a hand into Even`s hair.  
Even only pressed on and sucked faster.  
Isak let out one final loud moan which Even knew well by now ment he wasn`t far off.  
Taking hold of both hips now and releasing the dick from his mouth Even spun Isak around and pulled him back to sit on his lap.  
"Lean back" Even whispered.  
Isak returned an arm around Even`s shoulder to hold on as he took Isak`s dick in his right hand, his left arm cradled Isak as he lent back next to him.  
"Kiss me" Even commanded quickly making Isak look up.

Their mouths met hard and fast, mirroring Even`s hand on Isaks dick.  
A few moments later Isak`s body tensed and Even felt the new moisture spill over his hand.  
Isak let out a muffled moan as the last of his come was spread over him, the kissing slowed to a gentle pace as did Even`s hand.

Their lips parted but stayed close, fast breaths passing between them.  
"Better ?" Even smiled.  
"Shit yes..." Isak smiled finding his voice. "...where did that come from ?"  
Even laughed, he picked up the small damp towel from the bed and cleaned them both up. "I told you we need to be going soon"

Isak rolled his eyes, still sitting on his lap he slid his hand through Even`s hair and held his neck pressing wet kisses to the skin. "But what about you ?"  
"That was just for you" Even smiled helping Isak up to his feet.  
Isak grinned down at him. "I know you, by the time we get home you`ll of asked me to return the favour, probably in the middle of the park or something" he smiled.  
"No I wont" Even argued trying to sound convincing and ignore the throbbing in his own groin.  
"You will, there is no way you can last all day" Isak giggled and picked up the towel from the bed.  
"I bet I wont..." Even stayed defiant. "...now go...get in that shower" He playfully slapped Isak on the bum making him jolt forwards.  
"So masterful" Isak giggled looking over his shoulder. He grabbed some fresh clothes form the cupboard and headed off to the bathroom.

Even got dressed quickly, trying to ignore the sounds and thoughts of his boyfriend in the shower, and make the start of his hard on dissapear.  
He opened the balcony door and stood in the gentle breeze looking out having a smoke.

 

"I`ll just grab my shoes and we can get going" Isak called out as he returned into the room making Even look at him.  
"Oh fuck, that`s not fair" ! Even exclaimed as he saw what Isak was wearing.  
His favourite tight jean shorts that fitted him so well and a low neck plain white t-shirt that hugged his upper body in all the right places.  
"What ?" Isak replied playfully raising his arms.  
"You`re wearing those shorts !" Even answered.  
"What these old things" Isak laughed looking down at himself and turning around as if to model them to Even, especially the back.  
He slowly bent down to pick up his trainers knowing just where Even`s eyes would be.

Pushing his feet in to the trainers Isak slowly approached Even by the open doors.

"There will be some eyes on you today looking like that..." Even sighed. "...you look so fucking hot".  
Isak grinned as he stepped up close and felt Even`s arms snake around his waist. Isak`s went up around Even`s shoulders.  
"They can look if they want but I`m all yours....only yours" Isak pecked a slow kiss to Even`s parted lips.  
Even moaned a little and softened into the embrace.  
"Have I won my bet already ?" Isak whispered softly into Even`s ear.  
"You tease..." Even gasped pushing him away a little. "...I`m not giving in that easily"  
Isak laughed as he watched Even step away, he stubbed out the gigerette, closed the doors and picked up his bag throwing it over his shoulder. "Lets go".

 

Hand in hand they walked the short distance from their flat to the parade route and found a good spot near the start.  
"You stay here and I`ll get us a drink" Even squeezed Isak`s waist and headed off to the nearest stall.  
He soon returned.  
"Here you go" Even said making Isak turn around to face him.  
Isak took one of the plastic cups of beer.  
"Thanks...cheers". Isak smiled as they both took a swig from the cups.  
"Oh I`ve got something else for us ... pride goodies..." Even smiled. "...I`ve got myself a flag..." He continued turning his hip towards Isak to show off the coloured flag stick poking out of the back pocket of his jeans, he wriggled his hips making it flutter in the breeze.  
"Sexy..." Isak grinned. "...and for me ?"  
Even handed Isak his beer to hold, put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic box.  
"I got you this" Even smiled holding it up.  
"What is it ?" Isak asked a bit confused.  
"It`s called pride stripe..." Even began to explain. "...you push it open like this and stroke it over the skin to apply the stripes".  
Even tilted Isak`s chin up and held it gently. "Hold still".  
Isak watched with a smile as Even swept the aplicator across one of his cheeks, and the same on the other side.  
"There...it looks good on you" Even enthused.  
"Yeah ?" Isak giggled smiling up to Even still holding his face, now stroking his thumb against his jaw.

Even looked down at Isak with such fondness in his eyes.  
"You know this reminds me of that party when you had those pink stripes on your face..." Even smiled softly. "...you looked so cute that night".  
"The one where we nearly had our first kiss but didn`t all thanks to Noora" Isak replied remembering his frustration back then.  
"I`m still kind of glad about that you know" Even smiled as he held Isak`s face.  
"Really?" Isak questioned still holding the beers.  
"Yeah, because if not we wouldn`t of had our Romeo & Juliet style swimming pool first kiss would we" Even lent in.  
"Thats true" Isak`s eyes softened as they got closer again.  
Holding on to Isak`s waist with one hand Even moved in to kiss him gently, deepening a little until the music started suddenly near by breaking them from the embrace.  
Even took back his beer and took another swig as Isak turned around. 

They watched the parade go by in front of them, a beautiful mixture of people, music and colour.

 

When the last of the parade floats has passed by the crowd tagged along at the end and followed the procession up to the park for the next part of the day.

Even and Isak found themselves a spot at the edge of a stage where there was music, songs and people speaking. Even stood behind Isak, linking his hands loosely around his waist and cuddling him from behind, from time to time leaning in to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

"Look it`s Eskild" Isak called out to Even as a new group of people were introduced to the stage. They waved flags and called out to the crowd who cheered and clapped in return.  
Eskild stood back while other people took their turns to speak, telling stories about love and hope and strength. He spotted Isak and Even at the front of the crowd and smiled as Isak waved at him excitedly.  
When it was his turn to speak, Eskild stepped forwards to the microphone and read a poem about soul mates, destiny and the belief that when you need them most yours will arrive.  
When he was finished Eskild folded up the piece of paper he`d read from and tucked it into his pocket. "There is actually someone I know here today to whom those words are true..." he looked over to Isak. "... a dear friend of mine who is here at his first pride with his lovely boyfriend Even...Isak come up here". He gestured at Isak to join him up on stage.

Isak looked a bit unsure for a moment but a few encouraging words from Even and he was soon moving around the barrier and climbing the steps at the side of the stage.  
The crowd cheered loudly with many wolf-whistles sounding as Isak made his way over to where Eskild stood and they hugged each other tightly.  
Holding his arm Eskild guided Isak back to the microphone picking up something colourful from the table behind them on the way.  
"This is the lovely Isak..." Eskild called out to the crowd.  
They cheered again.  
"...he might of been a lazy, moody young boy when we first met, but now he`s grown up he`s an angel...." Eskild placed on Isak`s head the item he`d picked up, a fluffy halo. "...an angel who has found his soulmate"  
Isak instantly looked down to Even who was watching with the widest of smiles.  
Esklid continued. "If you want proof that true love exists then its here between these two"  
The crowd cheered again and Isak blushed.

"Do you want to say anything Isak" Eskild added looking at him fondly.  
Isak was hesitant but looking to Even again received a nod of support.  
"Happy pride everyone" Isak called out with a grin making the crowd cheer once more. He looked to his boyfriend. "...and Even...I love you".  
Even smiled even wider as he mouthed back `Love you too`.

Eskild thanked Isak and gave him another big hug. "Go and enjoy yourself Baby Angel" he smiled.  
Isak kissed Eskild on the cheek. "See you soon" he smiled back and headed off stage.

Isak saw Even standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at him so proud. Isak smiled so happily as he bounced down the last few steps and into Even`s arms. They hugged tightly and Even pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"That was great" Isak enthused.  
Even took hold of his hand tightly and led him off to the side. "This way" Even said leading them behind the stage where there was a marquee set up with tables and chairs for a party later.  
"What`s back here ?" Isak questioned as they went in through the doorway.  
"No one I hope" Even answered as he looked around. It was deserted.

Pulling Isak into a corner Even grabbed him and kissed him quickly. Before giving him time to catch his breath Even pressed both hands to Isak`s bum and pulled his body against him.  
"You`ve won your bet" Even mumbled as his lips attacked Isak`s neck.  
"Really ?" Isak giggled.  
Even took Isak`s hand and pressed it to the front of his jeans.  
"Hmm, I see my stage performance has recieved a standing ovation" Isak smirked.  
"You were right...I`ve been horny since this morning...you win ok...you win..." Even gasped loudly as he pressed Isak`s hand in harder.  
"So what are you going to do about it ?" Isak smiled playfully stepping back and looking Even up and down.  
"I`m hoping my sexy little fluffy angel is going to help me out" Even grinned .

Isak remembered he was still wearing the halo and went to take it off.  
"No....leave it on" Even said quickly.  
Isak just smiled.  
Even undid his jeans and wriggled them down just enough for Isak to slide his hand in. He checked no one was around and guided Isak to his side  
slightly to block the view incase anyone did come in.

Isak held Even`s waist with one arm as he built up a steady pace beneath the fabric of Even`s pants with his other hand.  
Even steadied himself against the nearest table.  
"You`re so hard for your little angel already arn`t you" Isak whispered close to Even`s ear.  
Even nodded, making an agreeable sound as he bit his lower lip as Isak kissed his neck.

The sounds of the crowd on the other side of the stage reminded them that they could be found at any minute only added to the mounting pleasure.  
Even tried to contol the string of moans falling form his lips as Isak continued to attack both his neck and his dick, not that any noise would be heard but drowned out by continued entertainment on stage.  
"Oh fuck Isak" Even gasped clinging tightly onto his body.  
"You`re gonna come hard for your angel arn`t you?" Isak teased again. His hand slipping easily over Even`s dick as his pre come leaked.  
"Fuck yes" Even answered, desperation in his voice.  
They kissed hard and fast as their actions reached its climax. Even let out one more loud moan as he released himself into Isak`s hand and onto his own stomach.

Reaching to the next table Isak grabbed a handful of tissue napkins and wiped Even gently.  
"Shit that was so hot" Even smiled as he lifted his trousers and pants back up.  
Isak used one more napkin to wipe the band of Even`s pants clean and folded the tisses together.  
Straightening himself up Even opened the side pocket of his bag and tucked the tissues inside. Isak took off the halo and pushed it into the top of the bag too.  
"Oh thats a shame..." Even said as he watched. "...will the sexy angel be back ?" He closed the bag and threw it back over his shoulder.  
Isak lent up and pecked a kiss to his lips.  
"Maybe later" he winked, taking Even`s hand and heading back outside.

 

In the afternoon sun people celebrated, danced and had fun together all around the large central park where the parade had ended. Satisfied by some food and a few more beers Isak and Even found themselves somewhere to sit and watch for a while.

Under a large leafy tree Even sat with his back against the trunk, his long legs stretched out infront of him. To one side Isak was laid down on his back, head resting on Even`s lap, eyes upwards to the sky but closed against the gentle sun that flickered down on them between the leaves.  
Even`s left arm was curled around Isak`s body, the only movement to show Isak was still awake was the occasional stroke of his thumb over the arm where he held onto it.  
Even watched the people around them with a smile, his right hand cradled Isak`s head, his fingers absentmindedly threading in and out of his golden curls.

Isak heard Even giggle to himself and looked up to him squinting a little. "What`s going on ?"  
"There are two guys walking their dogs over there, and the leads have got all tangled up as the dogs decided to run around each other..." Even explained. "...the guys are trying to untangle the dogs but are laughing so much, they`re really flirting with one another it`s so sweet" He giggled.

"I`ve been meaning to ask..." Isak asked with a contented sigh. "...have you asked at work about time off for our holiday ?" He tilted his head to look up at Even properly.  
"Yeah, my boss said she would make a list of available dates so I`ll let you know so you can start planning for us". Even smiled.  
Isak sat up and turned around leaning against Even`s side with his head on his shoulder.  
"That`s great, I can`t wait to get started" Isak smiled to himself as he laced their fingers together and held hands resting on Even`s thigh.  
Even turned his head and placed a soft kiss to Isak`s forehead. "Tell me more about this holiday, what will we be doing ?" He asked cudling into his boyfriends body.

"Well, I`ve been looking up things to do in Marrakech..." Isak started. "...there are so many interesting places there, so much history and culture. Theres a huge busy market place called `Jema el-fna` that sounds amazing..." Isak enthused. "...it`s full of stalls with entertainers and things like snake charmers and potion sellers".  
"That sounds amazing" Even replied and squeezed Isak`s hand a little more.  
Isak looked up at Even and continued with such excitement in his voice "If that sounds like too much there are lots of beautiful gardens too, I`ve seen picture of an incredible botanical one called `Jardin Majorelle`. "  
"Sounds like a perfect place for some yoga." Even replied.  
Isak smiled "And a short journey away apparently there is an amzaing beach with things like jet skiing and windsurfing"

Even shook his head as he couldn`t quite believe this was somewhere they would be getting to experience together. "And what about a place to stay ?"  
Isak moved around to face Even properly and sat on bended knees in front of him. They smiled at each other so happily, keeping one hand entwined. "The hotels I`ve seen online look amazing Even..." Isak spoke with such wonder. "...one of them is in a huge spa resort with an outdoor swimming pool, it`s surrounded by palm trees, the rooms are enormous with four poster beds and a massive whirlpool bath". Isak grinned.  
Even leant in and kissed Isak`s smiling lips which soon softened and slid against Even`s.

"I think the four poster bed and huge bath is a must..." Even`s lips pecked at Isak`s, his eyes were bright. "...because my baby deserves luxury on this holiday...and I`ve always wanted to make love to you in a bath" Even whispered.  
Isak shivered.  
"I notice that you focused on that part...ever the romantic..." Isak giggled. He slid his fingers through the soft strands of hair on Even`s neck and kept him close.  
"...I can picture us now, all tangled up in the sheets on a massive bed, the warm breeze of the Marrakech night floating over our hot naked bodies..." Isak breathed.  
"Fuck Isak I want us to be there right now" Even moaned. His hand slid up Isak`s firm thigh.  
They kissed, slow and deep getting a little lost and blury.

"Shall we go home" Isak whispered.  
Even nodded with a smile. "I think that`s a good idea".

 

Isak and Even giggled together as they climbed the stairs back to their appartment and went inside. Even dropped his bag and flag down on the table as Isak went over to the balcony doors and opened them. The distant sounds of the continuing pride party and the smell of cooking food from the more local celebrations flowed in on the gentle breeze.  
"Sounds like there are still alot of people enjoying themselves out there" Isak smiled looking up the street from the door way.  
Even stepped up behind him and slipped his arms around Isak`s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We can go back if you want"  
Isak turned turned around in Even`s arms to face him and linked his own hands together around his neck. "No it`s ok, I`d much rather be here alone with you" He smiled.  
Even pulled Isak close and kissed him. "Me too" he whispered and kissed his lips again. "But before we get too smoochy I`m gonna get changed" Even said pulling back.  
"Ok" Isak smiled.  
Even grabbed some jogging bottoms from the cupboard and headed to the bathroom for a wash and change.

 

Isak was still near the open doors when Even returned, now leaning against the frame puffing on a small joint.  
"That`s better" Even smiled walking back in.  
Isak looked at him and coughed, inhaling too quick as he took in the sight before him. Even stood there bare footed and bare chested, just in a pair of low slung grey joggers.  
"Now who`s not being fair" Isak scoffed.  
"What these old things?" Even grinned teasing Isak as he got closer to him. He pecked at his cheek and took the joint from his fingers.  
"Your turn in the bathroom". He smiled encouraging Isak in the direction of the doorway. "It`ll be a shame for you to take those shorts off though, have I told you how much I love you in them" Even added taking a drag.  
"If I didn`t already know then today gave me a good indication yeah" Isak winked and headed to the bathroom.

 

Even closed the balcony doors and opened a smaller window and headed over to the bed. The cool night air gently blew at the curtains as Even stretched out his legs on the bed and sat up against the wall padded with pillows and finished the joint.  
Isak was soon back, t-shirt still on but now in just his pants.  
"You always go the extra mile don`t you" Even smiled at him.  
"I couldn`t decide what to put on so thought why bother" Isak grinned.  
"Not content with turning me on IN those shorts , you`re now doing it OUT of them" Even added. "Just one more thing" Isak added pulling open the top of Even`s bag, lifting out the fluffy halo and placing it back on his head.  
"My sexy angel is back" Even squeaked.

Isak climbed onto the bed and kneeled beside Even. "I found this too, on the bathroom floor" Isak held out the little box of pride stripe.  
"Must of fallen out of my jeans" Even smiled.  
"I think you should have some decoration too" Isak smiled as he pushed it open. He began to draw a large heart shape on Even`s skin in the centre of his chest and finished it with the initials E&I inside.  
"Beautiful" Even smiled watching, he tilted Isak`s head up to look at him, his colourful stripes still perfect on his cheeks and kissed him.

Isak sat to Even`s side as they pulled each other in close and melted into each others embrace, the soft long kisses continued until Even pulled back, stroking his hand through Isak`s hair and holding his face. "I love you so much Isak" He smiled and looked deeply into Isak`s soft green eyes.  
"I love you more" Isak grinned before giving one more languid kiss.  
He moved slightly against Even knowing that his long safe arms would surround him again and hold him tightly, they did.  
"We`re so lucky you know..." Even breathed against Isak`s hair. "...finding each other, being here together in our own place like this and now planning our first holiday together" He placed a kiss to the top of Isak`s head.  
"Today has been amazing, I love that we get to do things like that together too" Isak smiled.  
Even cuddled him a little more. "I was so proud of you today" Even sighed.  
"And turned on" Isak added with a giggle.  
"Yeah that too".

Isak`s fingers played with the tassels at the front of Even`s joggers, his finger tips randomly dancing over the shape underneath. Suddenly he sat up.  
"Hang on, I seem to remember you promising me something before we went out this morning" He smiled at Even.  
"Oh really, I don`t remember" Even teased.  
"I think your exact words were `later and as many times as I want` ". Isak gently slid his palm over Even`s covered dick.  
"Oh that...." Even continued trying to appear uninterested. "...well it has been a long day and I`m kinda tired" Even faked a yawn but grinned.  
"Yeah nice try..." Isak laughed as he continued to stroke on Even. "...but I can feel something down here that will keep us both awake".

Isak lifted his head up to meet Even`s lips again and kissed him long and slowly, as their mouths stayed close and breaths became deeper Isak started to lower Even`s jogging bottoms down, pulling at the elastic waist to reveal as much skin underneath as he could, he hand stroked around Even`s bare hip and across his abdomen. "You`re not wearing any underwear" He smiled against Even`s lips.  
"I didn`t see the point" Even replied playfully.  
"Thats true" Isak said quickly, he sat up and wriggled himself out of his own pants and threw them to the floor, his t-shirt just covering his hips and most of his bum as he knelt up and turned his attention back to Even. He pulled the grey material down just enough to free Even`s dick and take hold of it. Flicking his eyes up quickly to meet with Even`s bright gaze Isak lent down and slowly slid his open lips around the shaft.  
His gentle but firm movement over the length was rewarded by Even`s deep moans and rolling of his hips to be taken in deeper.

Even`s hand slid under the hem of Isak`s t-shirt and carressed the softness of his bum, long fingers dipping down between his cheeks.  
Letting the dick fall from lips as he gasped at Even teasing his entrance, Isak lent up and kissed Even.  
"Take off your trousers" he grinned.  
"Who`s being masterful now" Even smiled.  
"I might look like an angel but I`m in charge tonight" Isak breathed against Even`s neck as one hand hunted in the bedside draw for the lube.  
"If you`re the angel does that make me the devil ?" Even grinned as he kicked the clothing from his legs.  
Isak climbed onto Even and straddled his lap sitting on his thighs. He lent in close to Even`s mouth as he took hold of his dick again, stroking it hard. "A horny devil right ?"  
"Really horny yeah" Even gasped pressing his hands into the bedding as the pleasure rushed through his body.  
"I can tell" Isak`s lips landed on Even`s and moved over them quickly, his tongue desperately seeking its mate. Isak rolled his hips and brought his own dick closer to Even`s, holding them both to rub skin on skin.

Squeezing some lube into one hand Isak covered Even and placing himself over his dick coated his entrance too. With one hand on Even`s shoulder to steady himself Isak let the hard lubricated dick slide between his cheeks and tease over his entrance, the head momenterily dipping to the opening before Isak moved it on.  
Even held Isak`s face close, their gaze locked as the growing feelings played out between their eyes and breathy kisses continued.  
"You`re such a tease today" Even breathed.  
"So you`re ready to take your little angel ?" Isak whispered with a smile.  
"Shit yes".

Isak raised his hips and guided Even`s dick to his entrance, holding it still as he lowered himself onto it. Keeping their eyes on each other until Isak had taken him all inside Even stroked his hands soothingly over Isak`s thighs until he became still. "Ok ?" he breathed.  
Isak nodded. "Yeah" He slid a hand to the back of Even`s neck and held on, moving slowly at first he rolled his hips to feel Even inside as he loosened himself up.  
Moving a bit more Isak raised and lowered his body the pleasure of feeling the dick slide out and back in everdent on his face.  
Even moaned. Over and over he moaned as Isak continued.

Isak muffled his moans with hard kisses, leaning in and almost letting Even`s dick leave his body before sinking back down on it. Their eyes still locked, Isak`s hand still at the back of Even`s neck, fingers gripping his hair whilst Even held his hips tightly.  
"Will you do something for your angel ?" Isak whispered.  
"Anything" Even gasped.  
Isak pulled his t-shirt off but kept the halo inplace. He picked up the lube and squeezed some into his hand and took it to his own dick.  
"Give me your hand" Isak guided it to his dick and encouraged Even to help spread the moisture, their entwined fingers stroked together over Isak`s erection.  
Isak kept himself still for a minute "Keep you hand there".  
Even watched as Isak began to move again at a more constant and steady pace this time. As he lifted himself up to release Even`s dick his own slid up between Even`s grip, as he moved down to take Even back in his own dick slid down. Even gripped tighter as Isak built up a rhythm.

The kisses had become messy and wet as the pressure built up between them, Isak`s short sharp thrusts mixed with the attention to his now painfully hard dick brought the feeling of his orgasam closer.  
"Shit...Even...you feel so good..." Isak gasped against Even`s open lips chasing them for another kiss. "...so hard...so big for your little angel"  
Even kissed him hard, rocking his hips up to meet the friction. "You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now..." he gasped. "...riding me like that in your fluffy halo".  
"I`m close Even, finish me off....please..." Isak`s words trailed off into another kiss and he lent in and gripped Even`s body tight.

Even put both hands to Isak`s hips and held them tight to pull him up, raising him up just enough for Even to change position. Opening his legs Even bent his knees up enough to be able to thrust his hips up off the bed and push himself deep inside Isak.  
Hitting his prostate again and again Even continued the quick attack on his boyfriend, his arms now wrapped across his back to hold him still.  
Isak braced his arms either side of Even`s shoulders, hands griping at the sheets. "Oh fuck...yes" His voice trembled as Even pounded into him, his own dick caught between their tightly pressed bodies feeling the vibrations that ran through them both.

"I`m coming" Isak gasped, his forehead dropping down against Even`s chest as his orgasam rushed and spilt in the small gap between them.  
Even wasn`t far behind him as he felt his pleasure peak, Isak`s moans sent a shiver through him as his fingers gripped into Isak`s back. "Oh shit..Isak.."  
With a final deep thrust he released deep inside, smooth and slow movements following as he rode the final moments.  
The pair became still the only sound now between them was their laboured breaths.

Even felt Isak sigh against his skin as he slowly pulled out and dropped his hips back to the bed. Isak pushed himself up and leaned over Even smiling down at him.  
"I love you"  
"I love you more" Even grinned and pressed a damp kiss to Isak`s lips.  
Isak climbed off to one side and grabbed hold of the toilet roll from on the bedside draws. Pulling a few sheets off for himself he playfully threw it onto Even`s chest. They cleaned up and sat back next to each other against the pillows at the top of the bed.

The light a little softer now outside, the sounds of the celebrations now quieter, the curtains now still as the evening breeze had subsided. The boyfriends smiling happily at each other in silence, soft kisses being the only sound passing between them.

Even turned towards Isak and laid into his body, his head resting on his chest and his arm loosely across his stomach. Isak put his arm around Even`s shoulders.  
Even sighed.  
"Are you ok ?" Isak asked looking down, his fingers curled through the tails of soft hair around Even`s neck.  
"Yeah..." Even smiled contentidly. "... just thinking about how much i like laying like this, with your arms around me"  
Isak slid his other arm around Even`s chest to hold him completely.  
"Because I love having you in my arms I forget how much I like being held too" Even continued, his lips brushing on Isak`s skin.  
Isak pressed a kiss into his hair. "I like it too..." Isak whispered. "...I feel very protective of you when we are like this"

Even snuggled a little closer. "I`m so relaxed right now, I could easily fall asleep".

"I`m glad, you`ll need your rest..." Isak smiled to himself. "...because I`m keeping you to your promise you know" 

Even looked up.

Isak kissed him lovingly, and smiled with a glint in his eyes.  
"Tonight isn`t over yet".

 

 

The end.


End file.
